Sherlock's little sister
by Where dreams come true
Summary: La vida de Holmes cambia al recibir una carta del Imperial College informándole que posee una hermana de quince años a punto de graduarse. "Esto será divertido" dijo al tomar la custodia. D: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sir A.C. Doyle
1. 1 El Imperial College

**Capítulo 1: El Imperial College. **

Sherlock Holmes nunca solía hablar de su familia, de vez en cuando mencionaba a Mycoft, quién últimamente nos visitaba con más frecuencia, pero por lo demás ignoraba la procedencia de mi amigo. Unas pocas veces, entre él y Mycroft, mencionaban a su madre, como una amenaza mutua.

Ω

Una tarde, recibió una carta de una prestigiosa escuela de Londres, el "Imperial College", donde requerían la presencia de Holmes. Citaba para el lunes a la mañana, por lo que teníamos que esperar el fin de semana para saber que ocurría en tan célebre lugar.

Estimado Señor Holmes:

Me refiero a usted para citarlo el día lunes a partir de las ocho de la mañana para tratar un tema que, para mí, es de total importancia. Le estaré muy agradecido si puede presentarse.

Lo saluda cordialmente.

Director Lautrec

-¿Qué opinas, Watson? –inquiere mi amigo con un rastro de petulancia en su rostro.

-No tengo la más mínima idea, Holmes.

Ω

Cuando llegamos temprano aquel día, Holmes estaba listo para cualquier tipo de caso que pudiese ocurrir en un establecimiento educativo.

Conseguimos rápidamente un carruaje y nos dirigimos a aquel colegio.

El lugar era asombroso. La arquitectura, única. Tuvimos que presentar nuestra invitación para lograr entrar, lo que nos aseguraba que la seguridad del lugar era un tema muy importante. El camino era de piedra, pero en ningún momento nuestro coche saltó. Las edificaciones que nos rodeaban marcaban meses, o incluso años, de planificación. Holmes estuvo todo el tiempo en un profundo y característico silencio.

En lo que suponía que era la entrada principal a la escuela, había un hombre alto, menudo, mayor de edad, pero parecía tener mucho conocimiento y sabiduría por su semblante. Apenas vio a mi amigo, se acercó a nosotros.

-Señor Holmes –saludó estirando su mano. Holmes la estrechó-. Bienvenido a Imperial College, soy el director Lautrec, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente –observé a mi amigo, dándome cuenta que este hombre no tenía ningún caso para nosotros.

-Se preguntará por qué lo llamé –Holmes asintió-. Cuando entre se dará cuenta usted mismo.

Nos invitó a pasar y nos guió por un pasillo.

El edificio en su interior era igual de ostentoso y bello que en el exterior. Todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color verde musgo. El piso era de madera, al igual que todos sus muebles. Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación de dónde provenía una hermosa música. No reconocía el intérprete, pero la melodía era encantadora.

Desde el interior, una mujer levantó la persiana del ventanal y pudimos apreciar al intérprete de aquella melodía.

Era una joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años. Su rostro mostraba los años que tenía y su expresión marcaba un carácter fuerte en ella. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y negro recogido en un moño.

Busqué a mi amigo y por primera vez desde nuestros años juntos, vi un rastro de maravilla, sorpresa y emoción en su rostro. Observaba estupefacto a aquella chica.

Lautrec también lo estaba observando.

-¿Conoce esa canción? –Holmes se limitó a asentir- ¿Conoce a la joven? –Esta vez Holmes negó- Su nombre es Alice Holmes.

Lo único que pude hacer en aquel momento fue abrir mis ojos por la sorpresa del momento. ¿Mycroft tenía una hija? ¿Era pariente de Holmes?

Miré a mi amigo y se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, pero unos segundos más tarde su cara cambió a una de lógica y comprensión.

-Si prefiere, podemos pasar a mi despacho y hablar tranquilamente –Holmes estuvo de acuerdo y pasamos a la cuarto de al lado-. Me gusta trabajar mientras escucho a mis alumnos interpretando, especialmente a Alice. Tiene un don para la música, incluso ha superado a algunos de sus profesores- Nos invitó a tomar asiento en dos enormes sillones mientras él se sentaba detrás de un escritorio y buscaba algo en sus cajones. Finalmente sacó una carpeta-. Señor Holmes, me gustaría que escuchara la historia de Alice –Holmes esperó a que Lautrec comenzara. Éste le entregó la carpeta a Holmes, quien comenzó a mirarla-. De acuerdo, Alice ingresó a nuestra institución cuando tenía cuatro años. Al parecer, su madre falleció en el parto. Se cree que era una mujer mayor cuando quedó embarazada, por lo que no tenían esperanzas de que sobreviviera al parto. Como sus parientes no podían tomar la custodia, vivió cuatro años en un orfanato, donde vieron que era una niña prodigio y la trajeron inmediatamente aquí. Por supuesto, nos reunimos todos los profesores a discutir su situación. Nos dimos cuenta que no se podía desperdiciar esa mente. Ingresó en la sala de primer grado, con niños de seis años, pero su inteligencia era muy avanzada a comparación de los otros niños, por lo que la adelantamos un año más. Hemos notado, además, que comparte aquella cualidad de deducir los hechos de una forma asombrosa como usted, Sr. Holmes –Sacudió su cabeza por unos segundos, como si hubiese estado hablando mecánicamente-. A lo que voy, Señor Holmes, es que Alice está adelantada tres años en la escuela, por lo que terminaría sus estudios en dos semanas, pero, como tiene quince años, no podemos dejarla sola en la calle. Y aquí es donde llegamos a usted. Un día llego uno de mis colegas y escuchó a Alice tocar el piano. Quedó maravillado con ella y estuvimos un buen rato hablando sobre su historia. Mi conocido se quedó pensando un rato hasta que mencionó que era una gran coincidencia que usted y la joven sean dos mentes brillantes y portadores del mismo apellido.

Holmes, en silencio, me pasó la carpeta. Dentro de ella había una foto de Alice cuando era chica mientras un hombre la sostenía en brazos. En el pie de la foto decía: _Alice junto a Frank Holmes, tío paterno. _Luego había datos de su fecha de nacimiento, cuando ingresó al orfanato, cuando se unió al alumnado del instituto. Premios que ha ganado, todos ellos por música y ciencias duras. Y, en la última página, había un árbol familiar donde encontré el nombre de mi amigo.

-Creo que la foto, Señor Holmes, demuestra que ella es familiar suyo. Reconocerá al hombre de la foto…

-Sí, lo hago, es mi tío paterno.

-Igual que Alice, y… su ubicación en el árbol es esa porque hemos averiguado el nombre de su madre y es…

-Marie Dupin, al igual que la madre de Alice. Por lo tanto, esa niña es mi... hermana.

-Exacto, Señor Holmes. Sé que es complicado que crea lo que le digo, pero…

-Yo creo que es mi hermana. De hecho, estoy totalmente seguro de que es mi hermana.

Tanto Lautrec como yo quedamos mirándolo anonadados. Era increíble que Holmes estuviese diciendo eso. Él nunca era de confiar en los demás, pero de pronto tenía un tono de seguridad que era demasiado alto.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaran a afuera, señores.

Ambos nos paramos de nuestros asientos. Al volver al pasillo, Holmes le pidió a Lautrec para que Alice volviera a tocar esa canción.

La balada que estaba tocando parecía llegar a su fin. Lautrec volvió a su despacho dejándonos solos en el pasillo.

-Se preguntará Watson por qué tengo tanta seguridad de que es mi hermana –asentí, totalmente intrigado-. Bueno, le puedo asegurar que desde que entramos y escuché esa melodía la idea se iba confirmando en mi mente –lo miré sorprendido, pidiendo una explicación-. Además de que tiene rasgos que definen que puede ser mi hermana, cuando escuché esa melodía, volví a mi infancia, cuando mi madre tocaba el piano para Mycroft y para mí. Nos dijo que era una canción que ella compuso para sus hijos, y que los únicos que escucharían esa canción serían sus hijos.

-Pero su madre falleció al dar a luz a Alice…

-Lo que ocurre, Watson, es que, durante el embarazo, si el bebé escucha muchas veces una melodía, cuando nace la reconocería en cualquier lado. Lo he podido comprobar en cinco casos. Ahora, es sorprendente como pudo tocar toda la canción siendo que la escuchó cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre.

Que Holmes halagara a alguien fue sorprendente, por lo que sólo pude articular:

-Es realmente un prodigio.

-Señor Holmes –nos interrumpió Lautrec- ¿Le gustaría conocer a su hermana?

-¿Tiene un violín? –le preguntó Holmes. Lautrec no entendió a qué iba la pregunta pero asintió.

-En mi despacho poseo uno.

Volvió a su habitación y le trajo a mi amigo su violín, el cual lucía como nuevo y parecía no haber sido tocado nunca.

Holmes comenzó a afinarlo y, cuando finalizó, empezó a tocar la melodía que estaba tocando Alice. Fue un momento tan íntimo y maravilloso. Ambos tocaban una canción que su madre había compuesto para ellos y lo hacían a la perfección. Era algo realmente conmovedor.

Sin embargo, de repente dejó de sonar el piano y Alice se volteó en nuestra dirección para mirar atónita a Holmes, quien seguía tocando.

Sonrió, como si hubiese reconocido a mi amigo, y volvió a mirar el piano, comenzando a hacerle acompañamiento a Holmes.

He escuchado mucha música en mi vida, pero aquello fue óptimo. Era como si ambos pusiesen todo su empeño en aquella pieza. Simplemente increíble.

Pude ver como la mujer que se encontraba junto a Alice se limpiaba algunas lágrimas y como Lautrec le imitaba.

Miré a mi compañero, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, entregándose completamente a aquella melodía.

Ambos terminaron aquella composición con un ruido fuerte que hizo eco en el silencio que le prosiguió.

En ese momento me di cuenta que algunas, por no decir muchas, personas se habían aglomerado en aquel pasillo.

Holmes abrió los ojos, lentamente, para observar a la joven que se encontraba a una pared de distancia.

Ella lo observaba, serena, al igual que él. Era un momento íntimo, pero ninguno de ellos dos se percataba de aquello, hasta que Lautrec carraspeó.

-Bueno, dejaremos que conozca a su hermana, Sr. Holmes –éste asintió y esperó a que abrieran la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Watson?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Holmes?

-Por favor.

Ingresamos a la habitación y esperamos hasta que la profesora de Alice saliera de ella.

Cuando lo hizo, nos metimos en un profundo silencio, donde Sherlock y su hermana se contemplaban mutuamente. Pero nadie llegó a pronunciar algo cuando irrumpieron en la habitación. Todos nos volteamos a observar al recién llegado. Era Mycroft.

-Disculpen que haya llegado tarde. Tenía unos asuntos pendientes.

-Resueltos, por lo visto –comentó Alice. Los tres quedamos mirándola, intrigados-. Lo siento…

-Así que es cierto –Mycroft lucía completamente sorprendido-. Sherlock. John, un gusto verlos –saludó mientras estrechaba nuestras manos, luego se enfocó en la joven-. Hola, Alice. Mi nombre es Mycroft.

-Un gusto –respondió la joven.

Mycroft lanzó una mirada significativa a Sherlock, quien se acercó a la muchacha y tomó su mano para estrecharla.

-Soy Sherlock. Un placer –una sonrisa completamente sincera se escapó de Holmes, la cual fue devuelta por su interpelada.

Ω

El resto de aquella mañana se basó en papeleo. Mycroft se negó a tomar la custodia diciendo que no se sentía preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande. Por lo que la custodia solamente podía ir a manos de Sherlock, quien no se negó ni presentó problema alguno al tener que firmar los papeles que el abogado le iba presentando. Durante las charlas, Mycroft y Holmes observaban a su hermana con un interés muy poco disimulado. Ella, mientras tanto, prestaba atención a su director y asentía constantemente.

Ω

Cuando Sherlock terminó de firmar todo, nos dirigimos a un café que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la institución. Mycroft nos abandonó agradeciendo la invitación y prometiéndole a Alice que iría a verla pronto.

En cuanto trajeron la comida, nuestra nueva inquilina comenzó a hablar:

-Creo que si viviremos juntos, lo mejor sería saber lo peor de cada uno –no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era exactamente lo que Holmes me había dicho cuando planeábamos alquilar las habitaciones-. Por ejemplo: suelo tener a mano sustancias químicas y, de cuando en cuando, realizo experimentos. Veamos que más… hay días que me entra la nostalgia y paso días y días sin despegar los labios. No me tomen por huraña, por favor. Déjenme a solas conmigo misma, que se me pasará pronto. Solo por las dudas, ¿poseen un piano?

-La Sra Hudson tiene uno en su comedor, pero no lo utiliza. Podemos pedírselo, o comprárselo.

-¿Les molestaría que toque el piano?

-En absoluto –me apuré a responder y miré a mi amigo, esperando a que respondiera. Éste se encontraba observando a su hermana, pasmado.

-Para nada.

Homes tenía una duda en la cabeza, ya que juntó sus manos frente a su rostro –lo cual hacía cada vez que meditaba. No tardó mucho en realizarla:

-¿Podrías describirme a alguien de esta sala?

Alice lo miró confundida, pero asintió y le pidió que eligiera a cualquier persona de la habitación. Holmes me miró y guiñó un ojo.

-Descríbeme a Watson.

La joven sólo fijó su vista en mí por un par de segundos antes de comenzar a hablar:

-El Sr. Watson, o mejor dicho Dr. Watson, pertenece al tipo de hombre de medicina, pero tiene un aire marcial. Es un médico militar, por lo tanto. A juzgar por el color de su piel, diría que estuvo en países tropicales hace más o menos tres años, ya que su cara está comenzando a emparejarse con sus muñecas, las cuales son blancas. Ha sufrido una herida en el brazo izquierdo, que lo mantuvo rígido por un tiempo. Por lo tanto, ha estado en Afganistán, o quizás Irak. Tiene un hermano, alcohólico al parecer, pero no le gusta aquello, por lo que no mantiene una buena relación con éste. Su hermano lo aprecia, sin embargo. Esa chaqueta habrá costado mucho como regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Ávido apostador, eso le habrá costado uno, o quizás dos meses de alquiler.

-Brillante –comentó Holmes con un dejo de diversión.

-¿Cómo ha podido saber lo que sucedió hace tres años?

-Dr. Watson, nuestro cuerpo es como un diario personal, en él están guardados nuestros secretos y, por lo tanto, nuestra historia. Sólo hay que prestar atención para poder saber la de cada uno.

Sherlock Holmes asintió en aprobación.

-Correcta elección de palabras. Ahora, me gustaría que defina al hombre de la mesa número ocho.

Alice enfocó su vista en aquel hombre y comenzó con su discurso:

-Fácil. Es un profesor, a juzgar por las manchas de tiza en su traje. Diría que enseña química, por las mancillas de sus manos. Posee tres perros. Raza Bóxer. Casado por segunda vez. Su primera mujer falleció, causas naturales, dejándolo con tres hijos, grandes. De chico sufrió la pérdida de sus padres por un incendio, por lo que vivió con un pariente cercano, un tío diría yo, durante su infancia. Y… –entrecerró sus ojos y luego sonrió- deducirlo hubiese sido más entretenido si no trabajase en mi escuela, Sherlock. He tenido cinco años para observarlo.

Mi amigo lanzó una carcajada.

-Esto será divertido.


	2. 2 Es cuestión de tiempo

**Capítulo 2: Es cuestión de tiempo.**

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron… extrañas. Sherlock Holmes nunca se había comportado así antes. Estuvo ordenando absolutamente todo, con excepción de su papeleo, por supuesto. Nunca había visto tanto brillo en la casa. Tanto la Señora Hudson como yo estábamos anonadados.

Era como si Holmes quisiese causar una buena impresión en su hermana.

Él jamás quiso impresionar a alguien, porque no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. Esto era completamente distinto. Como si aquella joven que habíamos conocido hacía pocos días había cambiado a mi amigo para bien, afortunadamente.

Creo que incluso ordenó mi habitación, y la suya tuvo severos cambios.

Agregó otra enorme cama en su habitación. Volvió a pintar las paredes, de color azul esta vez. Ordenó su ropero, dejando la mitad vacío.

Tomé el reloj de la mesa de luz y lo volteé, ya que la hora se reflejaba en la pared.

-¡Watson no toque absolutamente nada! –de repente el reloj desapareció de mis manos-. Todo está en su lugar, perfectamente en su lugar.

-¿Pretende que no mueva nada?

-Exacto, John. Lo dijo usted mismo.

Esto era ridículo, por lo que tome las llaves y salí a dar una vuelta.

Ω

Debo admitir que la remodelación que hizo Holmes en la casa fue… alucinante. Realmente cambió, pintó y redecoró todo.

El piano de la Sra. Hudson, quien simplemente nos lo regaló, estaba ubicado en la sala de estar, al lado del violín de Holmes. Aunque, por desgracia, estaba desafinado.

Un día fui a buscar algo a la nevera que se había llenado de alimentos. Cuando le pregunté qué pensaba hacer con ellos, me respondió:

-Querido Watson, no vio el libro que dejé junto a los alimentos. Es para que empiece a familiarizarse con el arte culinario –estaba mirando la computadora, bastante ensimismado.

-¿Qué lo tiene tan absorto? –inquirí inclinándome sobre la pantalla.

Mi amigo reía mientras observaba en la pantalla.

-Brillante, brillante –repetía constantemente-. Lea este artículo, Watson.

Se levantó de la silla, cediéndome el lugar, mientras iba hacia la ventana.

El artículo decía lo siguiente:

_Lidiando con personas complicadas...-Alice Holmes._

**El "yo lo sé todo"**

El primero de la lista es "el yo lo sé todo". Los Yo lo sé todo se ven a sí mismos como expertos en todo. Parecen sabiondos y hablan con seguridad sobre casi cualquier tema. Frecuentemente haciendo sentir a los otros estúpidos o inferiores. Este tipo de personalidad es engreída y competitiva, y suele tratar las ideas ajenas de forma brusca y despectiva

**Solución: **Primero, no tome su comportamiento personal, muchos lo toman así cuando entran en contacto con este tipo de persona. Yo lo sé todo se manejan con la necesidad de controlar todo, usando sus conocimientos como _escudo_ para protegerse a sí mismos de lo incierto. Entonces, para tratar con este tipo de personas, necesitas que ellos consideren tus ideas sin cuestionar directamente sus conocimientos. Esto significa que tienes que estar bien preparado y ser diplomático.

**El bebé llorón.**

Como el nombre sugiere, el bebé llorón se comporta como un niño cuando no logran salirse con la suya. Utilizan el mal humor para manipular a las personas. Se alejan y enfadan, dándote el _tratamiento silencioso, _o se quejan y luego comienzan a despotricar que nadie los escucha, toma en serio, etc. Este comportamiento inapropiado e infantil puede ser muy frustrante.

**Solución: **Necesitas encontrar por qué el **bebé llorón **se comporta de esa manera. Si ellos son celosos y actúan buscando la atención de los demás, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlos. Sin embargo, si su comportamiento deriva de una verdadera carencia de confianza, ellos necesitan apoyo.

**El mandón.**

Este tipo de persona siempre está diciéndoles a los otros qué hacer. Tienen una personalidad muy fuertey pueden sobrepasarte si les dejas. Están tan acostumbrados a hacer las cosas a su manera que tienen una la habilidad de forzar a los otros a que hagan lo mismo. Muchas veces te encontrarás haciendo lo que ellos quieren.

**Solución: **No trates de ganarle al **Mandón **en su juego: no hay caso en decirles lo que tienen que hacer. El primer paso sería aprender a decir _NO. _Esto será complicado al principio, pero una vez que lo hayas dicho, será más fácil. El truco es permanecer calmado y respetuoso: de esta manera serás capaz de enfrentarlos sin la necesidad de iniciar una pelea o discusión.

**La bala perdida.**

Como un cañón que no está atado y rueda sobre la cubierta de un barco, este tipo de personalidad es impredecible y puede causar problemas. Una **bala perdida **tiende a actuar de manera impulsiva sin pensar sobre las posibles consecuencias. Son _insoportables, _las personas se sienten ansiosas cerca de ellos porque parecen estar fuera de control e inalcanzables.

**Solución: **Una **bala perdida **necesita que le hagan ser consciente de que su comportamiento es irresponsable y cómo afecta a las personas. Puedes hacer esto, no intentar reaccionar negativamente en el momento del incidente, pero esperar hasta que los dos se calmen y, tranquilamente, describir la situación.

**El aguafiestas.**

La mayoría de las personas se han cruzado alguna vez en su vida con un **aguafiestas**. Son negativos y críticos. No parecen ser capaces de ver el lado positivo en ninguna situación y siempre piensan que pasará lo peor. Su actitud los hace parecer insensibles y, casi siempre, arruinan las expectativas e ilusiones de otras personas.

**Solución: **Tienes dos opciones con el **aguafiestas. **Puedes intentar mostrarle lo positivo donde ellos ven lo negativo. O tomar lo que dicen como algo personal.

**El cadete espacial.**

Este tipo de persona es intrigante porque ellos aparentan estar en su propio mundo y están fuera de contacto con la realidad. Tienen dificultad para prestar atención o recordar cosas, y a veces se compartan extrañamente, lo que hace sentir a los demás inseguros.

**Solución:** Este tipo de persona puede ser frustrante, pero no aparentan provocar reacción negativa en las personas. Trata en su lugar de hacer lo mejor de su singularidad, y no los pongas en una posición donde necesites confiar en ellos por algo.

-Esto es muy útil, Holmes –comenté mientras miraba el contador de visitas - ¡Dos mil visitas en dos horas! Es increíble…

Ω

Se podría decir que la semana restante fue insoportable para mi amigo. Se veía ansioso por la llegada de su hermana y el hecho de que no tenía un caso interesante lo tornaba todo más insoportable.

Estuvo pasando el tiempo gritándome por cosas que hacía. Intentaba dejar cada cosa en su lugar. Todo debía ser perfecto. Pero era muy extraño que la casa esté ordenada. Siendo sincero, estaba acostumbrado al desorden.

Ω

-Sherlock, ¿estás seguro que no hay otra invitación para la graduación de su hermana?

-Señora Hudson, ya le he dicho que sólo han enviado dos invitaciones, tendrá que esperar –respondió mi amigo, malhumorado.

Más que malhumorado, yo creía que estaba ansioso, ya que por fin traería a su hermana con nosotros.

Rápidamente tomamos un taxi, el cual nos llevó sin problema hacia el Imperial College.

El lugar estaba lleno de globos azules, tanto en la entrada como en el patio, donde se llevó a cabo la celebración.

Luego de presentar nuestras invitaciones, pasamos sin problema y, a los pocos minutos, comenzó la celebración.

Todos los graduados estaban sentados enfrentados al escenario, donde estaba el director Lautrec pronunciando algunas palabras y una mujer acomodando la mesa llena de diplomas.

Comenzaron a llamar a cada uno. A cada nombre se le escuchaba una salva de aplausos, se le entregaba un diploma, luego tomaban una foto.

Luego, comenzaron las menciones especiales, sobre los alumnos destacados en cada área. Se podría decir que no fue sorpresa que Alice subiera unas cuantas veces al escenario a recibir alguna medalla.

Si mal no recuerdo, eran premios por ser la mejor alumna en Matemática, Física, Química, Música, Anatomía. También sus premios en Campeonatos de Esgrima, Arco y flecha, Capoeira y Defensa Personal.

Cuando el director Lautrec dio por inicio la celebración de los graduados, todos saltaron de alegría.

Mycroft se encontró con nosotros en medio de aquel barullo.

Pudimos localizar a la hermana de mis acompañantes, quien recibía las felicitaciones de sus profesores. En cuanto nos vio, se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-Felicitaciones –pronunciamos los tres a la vez.

Mycroft y Sherlock le extendieron una caja, se podría decir que tenían la misma forma, a la vez. Ella tomó ambas y las sacudió.

-Sus llaves, gracias –volvió a sonreír.

Era confirmado, ella tenía las habilidades de sus hermanos. Era increíble poder deducir el contenido de un regalo con sólo sacudir una caja.

Creo que entre ella y Sherlock, me volverán loco…


End file.
